


I'm really back

by Asaliz



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Short Story, Spoilers, character study I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asaliz/pseuds/Asaliz
Summary: Alphonse gets used to his own body.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Other(s), Alphonse Elric & Winry Rockbell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	I'm really back

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wanted to write after re-watching Brotherhood

It could only be described as overwhelming.

The air entering and leaving his lungs, he felt it as it entered and left. How his ribs moved as he breathed. The first time he inhaled in years.

The smells, many he could still recognize.

The taste of his own saliva. His mouth felt a little dry though.

The contact with the ground under him, irregular, hard.

The voices. He could still hear in his temporary body, but not like  _ this _ . He felt the vibrations the sound produced inside his ears.

He forgot it felt that way. The same way he forgot his vowel cords needed to vibrate for him to speak. It took him a few attempts, it has been a while since he moved his lips.

And his body was weakened.

For a brief moment he feared the sudden over stimulation would kill him. But probably babies felt something like this when they were born.

He had lived with only two of his senses for years, yet now even those two were different. He could now feel the sound, not just listen. The way the light reached his eyes was nothing compared to being an armor, now the blinding light would cause him pain.

Now that he had his body back, he noticed the way he saw and heard was very different. Though he didn't try very hard to explain how it was, how would he make someone understand he didn’t see from his eyes, he never needed to blink, and he didn’t hear with his ears…

He actually didn’t understand it either, and avoided comparing it after some confusing attempts.

It didn’t take him long to get used to his new volume, having his senses back, he knew how much space he occupied. It has been more difficult to learn this when he turned into an armor, as he suddenly was taller and bigger in general, but not really able to feel if he touched something. He relied on the sound. Still, it has been his body, and he cared for its looks, when possible, he would try to keep in shape the white ribbon on the head, but wouldn’t hesitate to cover someone else from danger, no matter the damage it left on the metal.

The first nights were strange, he hadn't slept for years. He had to admit, they weren’t nice, as if he had forgotten how to sleep properly. He woke up in the morning with the strange sensation of having unpleasant dreams, but he wasn’t able to remember them. Or, actually, he remembered them the moment he woke up, but forgot them shortly after. Someone told him he should have a notebook to write them, it was common to forget, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to worry about it. Brief images on a white place with a door reminded him what his brother described and he remembered later… 

Could his soulless body keep memories? It was able to talk and refuse to follow his brother...

He already had too much going on with getting used to moving again with his weakened body to even consider to worry about it.

It was a long process. Longer than he expected, but the joy of being back didn't make him worry that much.

One of the things he missed the most was being able to hug people, and he sure received a good amount of hugs. He also took note to avoid Armstrong’s hugs in the future. Why did he forget, he had witnessed many avoiding them.

Even one of the pleasures he envied from others for so long, the many meals he wanted to try, had to wait for a little. It seems his stomach needed time to adjust, and he slowly started with the most digestible food, oftenly not as tasty. Still, it meant a lot to him to actually share food with the others at the table. Once he was ready, he started with the list of things he wanted to try, all listed on his diary while he was an armor.

Winry’s apple pie has been as delicious as he imagined it.

It has been a simple wish he had for so long, but it was no secret for those who knew he was an empty armor.

"How was it?" She asked, but he was sure she saw how he enjoyed every bite of it, not only its flavor, but the contrast between the crunchy crust and the soft sweet apples.

"It's delicious!" He didn't forget his manner and waited until he swallowed before answering. "Can I have another slice?"

"Of course!" She was smiling proudly, "I'll serve it right now, or Edward won't leave a crumb."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
